1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal cooling apparatus for automobiles, and in more particular, to an internal cooling apparatus for automobiles, which can directly reduce the temperature of the seats or steering wheel to be contacted with the passengers.
2. Related Art
Automobiles are provided with HVAC equipment such as a heating system and an air conditioner, for the purposes of maintaining the internal temperature to an appropriate state and of the internal ventilation in the summer and winter seasons.
The above air conditioner includes an air duct formed of an integral injection molding. The front of the air duct is provided with an air suction door for suctioning external air and circulation-controlling internal air, and a blower unit for forcibly blowing the suctioned air.
Arranged at the front side of the blower unit are an evaporator and a heater core in sequence. The evaporator and the heater core are partitioned by a temperature controlling door.
At the front side of the evaporator and the heater core, cooled or heated air inflows through a defroster that adjacently contacts with the inside of vehicle by a distribution door, or a vent hole provided on the instrument panel.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional internal cooling apparatus for automobiles. Referring to FIG. 1, the internal cooling apparatus 10 for automobiles used in HVAC equipment includes a compressor 11 for converting a coolant (or refrigerant) into a high-temperature and high-pressure gas, a condenser 12 for liquefying the high-temperature and high-pressure gas, a receiver drier 13 for storing temporarily the coolant such that moisture and dust can be removed and an appropriate amount of coolant can be supplied to an evaporator 17 so as to conform to the cooling load, an expansion valve 15 for making the coolant into a low-temperature and low-pressure frost-like form for easy heat-exchange in the evaporator 17, and the evaporator 17 for performing heat-exchanging with the air being introduced by the blower unit 16 to thereby generate a cooled air. The coolant passing through the evaporator 17 is re-circulated again to the compressor 11.
The cooled air of which heat is taken away in the evaporator 17 is configured to be introduced into the interior of vehicle through a duct.
In the conventional internal cooling apparatus, at the beginning of driving, it takes much time for the hot interior air to be cooled. Further, in the case where the seat or the steering wheel that is to contact directly with the driver or the passengers, they feel a sense of significant discomfort.
In order to solve the above problems, a large amount of energy is to be consumed to rapidly lower the temperature, or the size of the internal cooling apparatus is to be increased.
Furthermore, the conventional cooling apparatus for automobiles utilizes air flow occurring in front of the passengers. Thus, the front side of human body that the air flow can directly contact can feel a sense of cooling. The back seat portion where the air flow becomes weaker cannot be provided with enough cooling effect. In addition, air ventilation cannot occur in the hip and back of the passengers that contact with the seat, thereby resulting in perspiration or discomfort.